Regularización
by ESLAEJ
Summary: Kuchel Ackerman es maestra de educación media, tiene un hijo llamado Levi Ackerman de 13 años quien odia a los mocosos que van a clases de regularización con su madre por las tardes. Pero, llegará un nuevo alumno, un niño amable y sonriente quien cambiará su vida por completo.


**Por favor lean las notas de hasta al final (obvio sin antes leer el fic ;v)**

 **Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Riren/Shota leve ;v**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

-Levi, arregla la sala de estar que va a venir un pequeño niño a regularización—Kuchel arreglaba la cocina, lavaba trastes y preparaba algunos dulces

-¿Otra vez vas a traer niños apestosos e irresponsables?—la voz de Levi estaba llena de molestia

-Ni te molestes, que esta vez es un poco más grande de edad—la pelinegra le sonrió

-Agh—Levi tocó su cara con una mano

-Aparte ni que tú estuvieras tan grande—Kuchel le sonrió con ironía

-Tengo 13 mamá—el pelinegro comenzó a arreglar la sala de estar

-Este niño tiene 11, Levi.

-Como sea—Levi frunció el ceño

Ding dong—sonó el timbre

-Yo iré—Levi se encaminó a la puerta de su casa

-Hola Levi, ¿está tu mamá?—era Carla Jaeger, la mejor amiga de su madre, con un niñito de ojos turquesa a su lado con una sonrisa algo segura, pero también nerviosa

-¡Acá estoy Carlita!—Kuchel llamó a la bella mujer desde la cocina

-Ay Kuchel, perdón por la tardanza, es que había mucho tráfico—Carla sonrió con pena

-No te preocupes Carla, lo bueno es que llegaron con bien—Kuchel le sonrió a Carla, para después dirigir su atención al pequeño—Hola Eren, ¿me recuerdas?

-Claro que sí señora Ackerman—Eren sonrió, sacándo los dientes y cerrando sus ojitos

-Haha, eres todo un amor Eren—le revolvió el pelo al castaño—Déjamelo a mí Carla

-Muchas gracias Kuchel, aprecio mucho que con tus grandes habilidades de maestra aceptaras ayudar a mi pequeño

-No hay de qué Carla—comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Eren y a Levi solos en la sala de estar

-Hola, soy Eren—el castaño le tendió la mano a Levi, el hermoso hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre. Aún conociéndolo por medio de fotos, ese niño le encantaba.

-Hola—Levi extendió la mano y de la dio al castaño

-Creo que ya te conocía—Eren hizo memoria-¿eren el hijo malhumorado de la amiga de mi mamá?

-¿Perdón?—Levi frunció el ceño al notar la diferencia de estatura. El niño de once le ganaba como por 10 centímetros

-Oh, es que tu mamá va muy seguido a mi casa, y casi siempre habla de ti—el castaño sonrió—"su hijo malhumorado"—ese niño era muy social y confiado

-Como sea—Levi tomó sus útiles para la tarea, sentándose en el comedor

-¿Vas en cuarto de primaria?—preguntó el castaño con inocencia

-¡Qué!—Levi lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido—yo voy en 2do de secundaria, maldito mocoso

-Hahaha—el castaño se acercó a la oreja de Levi—Lo siento—eso bastó para provocar que a Levi se le enchinara la piel… ¡¿Cómo mierda un niño de 6to de primaria tiene una voz tan sexy?

-M-mocoso…-murmuró con miedo

-Hahaha, estaba jugando Levi-senpai—el castaño le dio un golpe en el hombro

-¡Auch!—Levi se paró de su silla con el ceño fruncido-¿Puedes hacerme el maldito favor de no tocarme?—y sin más se fue del comedor, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

* * *

-¡Muuy bien Eren ya lo tienes!—le elogió la pelinegra

-Si verdad—Eren bajó la vista—Muchas gracias señora Ackerman—sonrió débilmente

-Eren—Kuchel acarició el cabello del castaño—No te sientas mal por Levi, siempre ha sido así—el castaño volteó a ver a Kuchel

-Señora Ackerman… Hice enojar a su hijo, y eso significa que le di una mala primera impresión—bajó de nuevo la mierda, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo

-Eren. Puedes disculparte con él, si eso quieres—Kuchel le sonrió

-¿En serio?—al castaño le brillaron los ojitos

-Claro que sí—Kuchel se encaminó a su bolso—pero siempre cierra con seguro, pero tengo la llave. Solo toca, si no abre pides permiso y pasas ¿ok?

-¡Sí, muchas gracias!—Eren se levantó y corrió un poco confuso hacia las escaleras, ya que no conocía la casa

Por fin, encontró un cuarto con la puerta cerrada, en completo silencio. Y tocó, con el corazoncito a mil kilómetros por hora

-Levi-senpai, ¿puedo pasar?—llamó con pena

Sin respuesta.

-Con permiso—Eren metió la llave plateada a la chapa dorada y abrió-¿Levi-senpai?—Eren comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, notando libretas en la mesita, con ejercicios resueltos. Después volteó a ver a su derecha, notando un bultito en la cama-¿Levi…senpai?

Y sí, efectivamente era Levi. Era un Levi dormido, con una cara llena de tranquilidad… Se veía tan hermoso, haciendo que al castaño se le acelerara el corazón.

-Levi-senpai—lo movió un poco, viendo sus ojos cerraditos. Al no recibir respuesta alguna suspiró y se sentó en el piso, a un lado de Levi.

-No, no y no. Eren, ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?—se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro. Volteó a ver al pelinegro, quien dormía tranquilamente. Sin querer admiró sus facciones. Sus cejas delgadas, su piel blanca, su pelo realmente negro y… sus labios rosas, finos, delgados y seguramente suaves al tacto.

-Si lo hago rápido no importa—tomó aire y se decidó. Eren Jaeger de 11 años tendría su primer beso el día de hoy. Se acercó a su objetivo, remojando un labios inocentemente, cerró sus ojitos y…

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?—abrió sus ojos como plato al notar que…

¡Levi estaba despierto!

-N-Nada—Se levantó fugazmente, dando la espalda al pelinegro—S-Solo quería disculparme por hacerte enojar hace un rato

-No me enojé—Levi se levantó de su cama—Solo estaba de mal humor—se puso frente al castaño, con los ojos fijos en el color turquesa de los ojos del castaño—Mas bien, yo debería disculparme—comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, provocando que Eren caminaba de reversa-¿Me perdonas Eren Jaeger?

-No… No te preocupes Levi-san—El corazón de Eren estaba a mil kilómetros por hora, las mariposas en su estómago le devoraban los intestinos y su sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente.

-Eren—Levi tomó la barbilla del castaño, moviéndola hacia abajo-¿Querías besarme?

-S-Si…

-¿Pues entonces porque paraste?—y sin más Levi se puso de puntitas y besó al castaño. Fue un beso inocente y un poco torpe. En realidad Eren no sebía besar, pero Levi a pesar de que ya es mayor no quiso dar un beso arriesgado y profundo. Se conectaron tan hermosamente, sus labios no se movían mucho. Eren con algo de torpeza tomó a Levi de los hombros para atraerlo hacia él, Levi respondió al gesto, abrazando la cintura de Eren, acercándose más y más.

Decidieron mover más sus labios, cuando menos se dieron cuenta el beso ya era profundo, pero seguía siendo inocente. Los labios de Levi dirigían los de Eren, quien se dejaba llevar. Porque besar a la persona que te gusta… Es un regalo muy especial, o al menos eso pensaba Eren.

Se separaron, con la respiración muy poco agitada, se sonrieron con dulzura; esperando el momento para hablar.

-Eren, necesito que me hagas un favor—Levi le sonrió con la mirada.

-El que tú quieras Levi-san—Eren le sonrió con dulzura

-Por favor, sigue viniendo a las clases con mi madre, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!—Eren sonrió, contagiando el gesto al pelinegro.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Ya sé, ya sé que no he actualizado mis otros fanfic´s xD. Pero mi mamá es maestra y fui a su escuela el otro día y le da clases a un niñito que en serio está MUY HERMOSO, de verdad que si fuera en mi grado me gustaría ese men xD.**

 **En fin, ya actualizaré mis fanfic´s en cuanto pueda…De hecho ya tengo la mitad de**

 **Classroom in Love y de Padres primerizos, así que más tardar mañana los subo juntos :D**

 **Les tengo algunos avisos:**

 **He estado pensando (si, y no me dolió) en que no tengo días precisos en los qué actualizar, y eso me hace una mala autora :"v Así que estas son las fechas.**

 **Classroom in Love: Martes y Sábados.**

 **Padres primerizos: Miércoles y Viernes.**

 **Sad Story: Miércoles.**

 **Estoy indecisa si seguir este, porque ahorita la escuela está muy pesadita y me está yendo mal en matemáticas :"v entonces tal vez lo deje en one-shot ;v**

 **Muchas gracias por sus apoyo, especialmente a Astrid-san que siempre me deja un review! Se te quiere muchoo! Al igual que a ti Ariar-chan! A las dos las quiero mucho, mucho ;v**

 **Dejen un revieew ;v**

 **Domo arigatoo.**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***  
 **ESLAEJ.**


End file.
